1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a digital imaging apparatus capable of performing a video call and various applications, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an imaging apparatus is an apparatus, such as a television (TV), configured to output an image signal in various forms after processing the image signal. A digital TV has superior ability in processing and storing a signal as compared to a conventional analog TV. Further through the Internet network connected at each household, content service of various types, such as real-time broadcasting, Content on Demand (COD), games, and video calling, may be provided to a user.
Video calls and various applications may be executed by using a Multimedia over Internet Protocol (MoIP) capability and a camera module (MoIP) that is provided at a digital TV and captures an image of a user.
Since a related art camera module is provided with a separate image encoder configured to compress the image signal of the user in order to reduce the workload of the other components digital TV, the production cost of the camera module is increased. In addition, as an image signal of a user, which is compressed in a format suitable for a video call, and an image signal of a user, which is configured to display at a display unit, are separately transmitted, the bandwidth load of a data interface is increased.
In addition, since the related art camera module is configured to generate an image signal at a low frame rate and having a low luminance, the image signal may be displayed at a display unit as an unnatural image. Further, when the body of a digital TV performs a vision processing for various applications, a less accurate outcome may result.